


Change of Control

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Enemies to Lovers, Hux-centric, Implied Sexual Content, Injured Hux, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Crait, Post-TLJ, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "And what would become of you?""Anything you wanted of me, I suppose.""Well then, my first command would have to be to have you meet me in my quarters later tonight."Hux has a hard time adjusting with Kylo Ren as the new Supreme Leader. Thankfully, Ren has other plans.





	Change of Control

One bottle. Then two. Then three. And maybe another. After all, what did he have to lose? Ren, that overpowered child, was the new Supreme Leader. And what was he? Merely a toy to be thrown around it seemed. 

"How the mighty have fallen." He brought another bottle to his lips, and threw back his head. The liquid burning his throat, numbing it from the pain of having been choked. Bruises prominent across his whole body, his neck most of all. 

He only stopped because he knew he had duties to attend to as General later on. He had to keep the fleet running. But the bottles he had finished littered the floor betrayed his desire to keep organized, making a mess of the order he worked so hard to maintain. 

"Much like Ren." He mused, then grimaced. He picked up a bottle from off the ground then threw it across the room. He was destined to be Supreme Leader, imbedded into him since childhood, and yet Ren had succeeded where he apparently failed. 

He, unlike Ren, didn’t throw tantrums for everyone to see. Destroying everything in his wake. He, unlike Ren, knew how to keep himself composed in front of those under his command. He, unlike Ren, knew how to lead an army. And yet, it was Ren who sat on the throne of the First Order as its Supreme Leader. 

Rage flooded his system, after all he had done for the Order, and their cause. To be tossed around while a child who thinks of only his own personal gain rules?

He laughed, a cruel laugh that he had heard before in his even crueler father. He disgusted himself with it. 

He left behind his thoughts and feelings. If Kylo Ren sat on the throne as Supreme Leader, then the First Order was doomed to fall. He was too wild and emotional, an uncontrollable flame. He was reckless and his lack of foresight would lead the Order into disaster. And he’d be damned if he let all he had worked for crumble under Ren’s command. 

To his officers and crew, he stood proud. No sign of his inner rage leaking out onto his surface. He would not let the Order fall into chaos. He would work harder, smarter, better. He deserved to be Supreme Leader and if he had to go through hell to earn that title, then so be it, he would. 

Each night, he stayed up a little later. Working on countless amounts of paperwork to steady the Order’s supplies and ensure that everything would remain calm. Each day, he presented only the best version of himself. His crew would see in him what they were lacking in their current leader. And at all times, he was planning. Planning how he would come out on top. 

And as time passed, Ren showed himself less and less to the crew. Retreating into the throne room, he would talk with no one. 

"Weak," he thought, "he won’t even pretend to be a good leader. The people hardly know him, he’s hardly a fit ruler and they know it. And he knows it too."

It wasn’t until long after the battle on Crait that he had the chance to talk to Ren in person again. He had been summoned to the throne room. He didn’t know in the slightest why. 

As he entered into the room, Ren repositioned himself on the throne. Presumably as a nervous gesture in the moment. 

"He’s afraid," he realised, "what for? It’s not like he can’t kill me with a flick of his wrist."

"General, it’s about time we talked." Ren’s voice remained strong despite whatever his body language read. 

"Indeed, the crew had been beginning to think you died like the previous Supreme Leader." At this Ren moved to choke him again, but he hesitated, stopping. Hux flinched, the bruises on his neck a painful reminder of the last time such an incident had come to pass. 

"General, come forward." He stepped slowly, but portrayed his fear as a cool and calculated stance. 

"Closer." Ren commanded. He proceeded. 

"Supreme Leader, would you care to explain why you summoned me here?" Ren sat quiet for a minute and as he was about to repeat the question

"I want to apologise for any pain I may have caused you recently. I was caught up in other… matters and did not intend to harm you." Hux was stunned. On one hand, he wanted to snap at Ren. Intended or not, he still nearly killed him. On the other, he had never heard Ren sound so sincere before. It was unnerving and… calming?

"Supreme Leader, if I may ask. Why the sudden change of heart? You’ve never felt the need to apologise before."

"It’s not a change of heart, General, it’s a change of control, I am no longer under Snoke’s influence and now I can properly act on my feelings."

"Excuse me?"

"Hux, ever since we first met, I have had feelings for you. No, not contempt l know that’s what you’re thinking. Attraction."

"You’re attracted to me?" The very idea seemed absurd to him. That someone was attracted to him, might even love him. His own father hadn’t even so much as liked him, but he hadn’t liked his father either. 

"I am. And I can sense that you feel the same towards me." Hux blushed profusely, but he didn’t know why. Was his loathing of the other man something other than what he thought it was? Had he so wildly misinterpreted his own feelings? Surely he still didn’t feel this way after what happened in Crait. 

"There is also another matter I wish to discuss with you," he waited for Hux to nod, "you and I both know that the Order does not follow me. It follows you. And so, I am going to step down from the position of Supreme Leader and give it to you." Hux gaped, not only at the proposition, but also at Ren’s professional manner in doing so. 

Ren continued, "I’ve been thinking greatly on this. I would rather fight, not lead. That’s your job." He looked fondly down on Hux from the throne. Then stood up and closed the gap between the two men. 

"You would make me Supreme Leader?" Ren? Ren, whom he thought he had hated but actually had been possibly attracted to, would willing step down in favour of him being made Supreme Leader? Hours ago it would have been laughable, even now it seemed to be. But he can read people, he may not have the force, but he knew Ren was being truthful. 

"Indeed, Supreme Leader." Ren whispered into his ear. 

"And what would become of you?"

"Anything you wanted of me, I suppose." 

"Well then, my first command would have to be to have you meet me in my quarters later tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and highly encouraged! Thank you!


End file.
